Swords of Justice (M15)
The Swords of Justice (Japanese: Sacred Swordsmen) are a group of three Legendary Pokémon that appear in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. They are a group of Pokémon that travel the world, protecting Pokémon and humans alike. They train on how to use so it can become one of them. Cobalion Cobalion (Japanese: コバルオン Cobalon) appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. History Cobalion was the third of the Swords of Justice to appear, where it watched Virizion and Terrakion train with Keldeo. Later, it sparred with Keldeo in a forest area being plagued by a storm. Despite Cobalion's warnings of danger, Keldeo refused to stop the battle, which Cobalion noted as recklessness. During their battle, Keldeo demanded to know when it would be allowed to battle . Cobalion didn't answer, and instead battled Keldeo with its Sacred Sword. Later, Cobalion and the other Swords of Justice members wondered if Keldeo had become strong enough to battle Kyurem. Cobalion stated that Keldeo had not fully learned the weight of its sword and was not ready to face Kyurem in battle. Keldeo tried to convince Cobalion otherwise, but to no avail. Later, Cobalion and the other Swords of Justice noticed that Keldeo had snuck away from them to challenge Kyurem. They chased after Keldeo to Full Court, but arrived too late, as Keldeo had already challenged Kyurem to a battle. When Terrakion tried to stop the hopeless fight and save Keldeo, Cobalion tried to stop its comrade by stating that they were not allowed to interfere. This annoyed Kyurem, who turned into White Kyurem and froze the Swords of Justice solid so that they could no longer interrupt the battle. Later, Keldeo returned with its new friend, , and challenged Kyurem to another battle. As Keldeo battled Kyurem again, Ash tried to free Cobalion and the others from the ice. Eventually, the attacks from his Pokémon freed Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion from the ice. They thanked Ash and , but told them that Keldeo had to battle Kyurem alone. After Keldeo lost the battle but was spared by Kyurem, Cobalion took Ash out of the collapsing mine to safety. Afterwards, Cobalion and the others inducted Keldeo as a member of their group by reciting the Swords of Justice' oath. Personality and characteristics Cobalion, as the presumed leader of the Swords of Justice, is described as an inspiration to its teammates by Keldeo. Cobalion is the wisest and most serious of the trio; which makes it more alert to Keldeo's skills than the other two, refusing to let it face Kyurem due to it being inexperienced (unlike the whole trio, Keldeo was not able to use yet, and was still in the process of learning it). Moves used mod 2}}|0=Sacred Sword|1=Flash Cannon}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Sacred Sword|1=Flash Cannon}}}} Terrakion Terrakion (Japanese: テラキオン Terrakion) appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. History Terrakion was the second of the Swords of Justice to appear, where it watched Virizion train with Keldeo. Later, it trained with Keldeo in a rocky area. By using its quick speed, Keldeo managed to dodge Terrakion's attacks and got a hit in. The blow sent Terrakion flying back into a large boulder that fell on top of it. With its strength and Sacred Sword technique, Terrakion lifted the boulder and cleaved it into pieces. The two Pokémon then clashed at each other with their blades. Later, it witnessed Cobalion training with Keldeo. Some time after that, Terrakion and the other Swords of Justice members wondered if Keldeo had become strong enough to battle Kyurem. While Terrakion noted that Keldeo had gotten stronger, Cobalion claimed that it still was not ready enough to face it. Keldeo tried to convince Cobalion otherwise, but to no avail. Later, Terrakion and the other Swords of Justice noticed that Keldeo had snuck away from them to challenge Kyurem. They chased after Keldeo to Full Court, but arrived too late, as Keldeo had already challenged Kyurem to a battle. Terrakion tried to stop the hopeless fight and save Keldeo, but Cobalion stopped it by stating that they were not allowed to interfere. This annoyed Kyurem, who turned into White Kyurem and froze the Swords of Justice solid so that they could no longer interrupt the battle. Later, Keldeo returned with its new friend, , and challenged Kyurem to another battle. As Keldeo battled Kyurem again, Ash tried to free Terrakion and the others from the ice. Eventually, the attacks from his Pokémon freed Terrakion, Virizion, and Cobalion from the ice. They thanked Ash and , but told them that Keldeo had to battle Kyurem alone. After Keldeo lost the battle but was spared by Kyurem, Terrakion took out of the collapsing mine to safety. Afterwards, Terrakion and the others inducted Keldeo as a member of their group by reciting the Swords of Justice' oath. Personality and characteristics According to Keldeo, Terrakion is a very strong Pokémon. It was shown to be very powerful, as it took the full force of a falling boulder and easily shrugged it off. Despite this, it is mostly good-spirited and has a close bond with Keldeo, being more easygoing and appearing to enjoy its training with Keldeo more than the others. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Stone Edge|2=Sacred Sword}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Stone Edge|2=Sacred Sword}}}} Virizion Virizion (Japanese: ビリジオン Virizion) appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. History Virizion was the first of the Swords of Justice to appear, where it trained with Keldeo in a grassy plain. Using the grass to its advantage, Virizion snuck up behind Keldeo. However, by listening to the voice of the grass, Keldeo managed to find Virizion and managed to push it out with a . Virizion praised Keldeo for being able to find it and continued on with the battle. As they battled, Virizion eventually used . Keldeo tried to counter with its own, but was unable to produce a blade. Instead, Keldeo opted for using its horn and the two Pokémon clashed at each other with their weapons. Afterwards, it watched Keldeo train with Terrakion and Cobalion. Later, Virizion and the other Swords of Justice members wondered if Keldeo had become strong enough to battle Kyurem. While Virizion questioned if Keldeo was ready enough, Cobalion claimed that it isn't. Keldeo tried to convince Cobalion otherwise, but to no avail. Later, Virizion and the other Swords of Justice noticed that Keldeo had snuck away from them to challenge Kyurem. They chased after Keldeo to Full Court, but arrived too late, as Keldeo had already challenged Kyurem to a battle. Terrakion and Cobalion fighting over whether to save Keldeo or not annoyed Kyurem, who turned into White Kyurem and froze the Swords of Justice solid so that they could no longer interrupt the battle. Later, Keldeo returned with its new friend, , and challenged Kyurem to another battle. As Keldeo battled Kyurem again, Ash tried to free Virizion and the others from the ice. Eventually, the attacks from his Pokémon freed Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion from the ice. They thanked Ash and , but told them that Keldeo had to battle Kyurem alone. After Keldeo lost the battle but was spared by Kyurem, Virizion took out of the collapsing mine to safety. Afterwards, Virizion and the others inducted Keldeo as a member of their group by reciting the Swords of Justice' oath. Personality and characteristics According to Keldeo, Virizion is a very calm and cool Pokémon. As a member of the Swords of Justice, it is the smartest and the quickest. It appears to be the most concerned over Keldeo's well being. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Magical Leaf|1=Sacred Sword}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Magical Leaf|1=Sacred Sword}}}} Oath The Swords of Justice have an oath that they occasionally recite. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Cobalion:' 山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera Terrakion: 安元洋貴 Hiroki Yasumoto Virizion: 本田貴子 Takako Honda |en='Cobalion:' H.D. Quinn Terrakion: Henry Carr Virizion: Emily Williams |it='Cobalion:' Marco Balzarotti Terrakion: Pietro Ubaldi Virizion: Ludovica De Caro |fi='Cobalion:' Markus Bäckman Terrakion: Rauno Ahonen Virizion: Katja Aakkula |es_eu='Cobalion:' Gabriel Jiménez Terrakion: Antonio Esquivias Virizion: Ana María Marí |pt_br='Cobalion:' Ramon Campos Terrakion: Gilmar Lourenço Virizion: Paloma Mendonça |pl='Cobalion:' Miłogost Reczek Terrakion: Wojciech Machnicki Virizion: Anna Gajewska}} Related articles For more information on these Pokémon's species, see , , and . * Keldeo (M15) * Kyurem (M15) * Swords of Justice Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) es:Espadachines místicos (anime) it:Solenni Spadaccini (F15) zh:圣剑士（电影系列第15作）